


Tesco Race Cars

by zeta_leonis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan likes Formula 1, his son likes Formula 1, and Phil just wants to get his shopping done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tesco Race Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from phanfic: “Dan and Phil are at a supermarket with their child and said child is in the trolley seat, so Dan pretends the trolley is a formula 1 racing car (with sound effects) and Phil tries to shop (fluff)."
> 
> Word count: 493
> 
> Genre:Tooth rotting fluff

“Come on Will, put on your coat, it’s cold now.” Dan said, taking his scarf from the rack and putting it on as Will ( his and Phil’s seven year old son) in turn, put his own blue jacket on.

“Phil, love, what are you doing?” Dan called, and his husband then raced down the stairs, jacket in hand.

“Found it.” He said sheepishly, and Dan leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“We should get going.”

Dan took Will’s hand as they walked down the street on the short way to the nearest Tesco’s.

“Papa, my hands are cold.” Will said, and Dan looked down at him lovingly and picked him up, kissing the soft brown curls on his head.

“Lucky for you, I brought you some gloves.” Dan said, putting his son back on the ground and taking the yellow Winnie The Pooh gloves out of his coat pocket and put them carefully on the seven year old’s hands.

“See? All better.” The boy’s father said, then took his hand as they got to Tesco’s.

“Phil, how much are we buying?” Dan asked as they walked in the door.

“Quite a bit. It’s for what’s left of this month and next month.” The blue eyes man replied, and his husband and son went over to the trolleys, pulling one out.

“Papa? Can I sit inside?” Will asked, tugging on Dan’s jacket and looking up at him, with pleading eyes.

“Of course, honey.” Dan smiled softly as the seven year old’s eyes lit up.

“Yay!”

Dan lifted him up and sat him in the trolley seat, and looked over to Phil who had just gotten out his phone to check the list.

“Okay, so, we need…” Phil trailed off as Dan pushed the trolley next to him, watching Will wave his arms as they picked up a bit of speed.

“Papa, can we go faster?” He asked, turning around.

“I’m sorry honey, but we can’t. We’re in a supermarket.” Dan replied, kissing him softly on the head as Phil put a few cans in the trolley.

“Pretty please?” Will pouted his lips, and Dan really couldn’t say no to those innocent blue eyes.

“Oh fine.” He replied, and watched as Phil looked at him with a perplexed face when Dan whispered “Ready, steady…go!” and shot off.

Dan started making race car noises as he made sharp turns and spoke in a commentator voice.

“Nyyyoooom! And William Lester-Howell makes a sharp turn to the left! Broom broom!” Dan was apologising under his breath to everyone, but really didn’t care because he could hear his son’s giggles as he continued to run around the supermarket.

Leaving Phil, a few aisles back, confused as he tried to carry a carton of eggs, three cartons of milk and two big boxes of cereal all by himself, shaking his head but smiling at his twenty seven year old husband and seven year old son currently racing around Tesco.


End file.
